Iflurtz Questionnaire
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have liked each other since they sang together at the Ski Lodge, but they don’t know how to confess their feelings. How can one little Iflurtz survey, change all that? ONESHOT


**A/N: **_Hello guys! I am here, with a Valentine's Day one-shot. It's based off something that we're doing at school…although I haven't got my results back yet! Lol. Anyways, hope you guys like this, and I'll be updating my other stories shortly!_

_**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella have like each other since they sang together at the Ski Lodge, but they don't know how to confess their feelings. How can one little I-flurtz survey, change all that? ONE-SHOT_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**One-shot: **I-flurtz Questionnaire

Gabriella Montez quietly tapped her pencil against her desk, biting her lip. _What is your idea of a perfect date? _The last I-flurtz question asked, and Gabriella thought hard on this one.

_A walk on the beach_

_Dinner and a movie_

_Dinner at the Harley Davidson Café_

_Going bowling, skating, etc._

Gabriella laughed softly at the Harley Davidson one, thinking Chad would probably pick that, but when she saw all her classmates turn to look at her, she blushed and looked back down to her survey, which she had to finish before the homeroom bell rang.

She looked up and saw Troy staring at her from the front of the room, and when he saw her look at him, he quickly gave a smile and looked away, flustered.

Smiling to herself for a moment, she picked up her pencil again, and circled the letter B. She didn't need much to make her happy, just as long as she's with the person she wants to be with. Herself, was secretly hoping it would be Troy Bolton. But since he's the popular basketball boy, she thought that would never happen.

Sighing, Gabriella walked to the front of the room, but paused when she saw Troy standing there, handing in his survey. Gabriella avoided his stare, and quickly cleared her throat before putting her survey on top of his.

Gabriella walked back to her seat, never glancing at Troy, suddenly feeling very hot. _What the hell is wrong with you Gabriella? _She told herself, leaning back into her chair.

She glanced around the room and saw students still finishing up. Her gaze landed on Mrs. Darbus, who had taken her glasses off and seemed to be looking at two surveys very closely. A little while afterward, she seemed to have an amused look on her face as she looked from Troy to Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly saw who the other person was that Mrs. Darbus was looking at, and she felt her heart speed up. More than anything, she wanted Troy Bolton to be her number 1.

The I-flurtz questionnaire, is where the survey asks you a lot of love questions, and when you turn them in, you get your results back and it will give you a list of the 10 most people you are compatible with. Your number 1 was obviously the person you were most compatible with.

And Gabriella most certainly wanted that person to be Troy Bolton.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As the homeroom bell sounded, the students quickly filed out of the room, and when Gabriella stepped out of the room she saw Taylor standing there with her hands on her hips, screaming at Chad.

"I can't believe you! You checked that you wanted to have dinner at the Harley Davidson café!" Taylor yelled at Chad, just as Gabriella walked out, and Troy just happened to walk out behind her.

Gabriella heard Troy groan, and she turned, startled, that he was right behind her. "Guys not again" He whined tiredly, finally sick of them always fighting ever since they got together.

Both Chad and Taylor ignored the two, and continued fighting. "What was I supposed to check? A walk on the beach? What kind of lame-o checks _that_!" Chad fought back angrily.

Taylor gasped as she replied back, "_I _checked that!"

Both Troy and Gabriella let out low whistles, as they caught each other's eye and shook their heads sadly.

Chad acted as he didn't hear her and just waved her off, "Whatever Taylor. I'm going to class" And walked off without another word.

"We're supposed to get each other! Not have you get some Nancy Silverson!" Taylor called after him, and then let out a huge breath as she crossed her arms and turned to Troy ands Gabriella. "You guys are so lucky you don't have a spouse or anything."

"Uh…spouse?" Gabriella asked Taylor, raising her eyebrows in amusement, and could hear Troy behind her trying to stifle a laugh.

"Or uh…partner…or…" Taylor tried, blushing after each word, and Gabriella bit her lip, trying not to burst out laughing, "Or, well you know what I mean!" Taylor finally snapped, before stomping off.

Troy and Gabriella were silent for a second, and finally they just looked at each other and started laughing loudly. They got weird looks from the kids passing them, so they finally just cleared their throats and stopped.

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's always so funny when they fight" She admitted, laughing a bit.

"Yeah really" Troy added sarcastically rolling his eyes to the pathetic arguments they always end up having.

"And this time, over an I-flurtz questionnaire of all things!" Gabriella continued, still bewildered about the reason.

Troy chuckled, and then they were both silent again for a moment, "So Montez…" Troy started, calling her by her last name to get her attention more fully, "How do you think you did on _your _I-flurtz?"

Gabriella got butterflies every time Troy spoke to her like that but she just smiled and said back, "Well it's not like it was a test or anything…"

"Oh yeah…um…well I mean that…who…who do you think you'll get?" Troy tried again, this time fumbling with his words a bit, trying to hide his embarrassment, but avoiding her gaze.

Gabriella giggled and said quickly, "It's okay Troy, I get it" Which made Troy relax a bit, "But to answer your question, I don't know." _Although, I know who I want to get._

Gabriella smirked as she started walking slowly off to her next class, "I guess I'll have to wait and see" She called to Troy with a slight smile, before turning around and heading to her class.

Another thing Gabriella didn't know, is that Troy stared after her, until she turned the corner and he couldn't see her anymore. He smiled to himself, before jogging off to his class.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A week later, on Valentine's Day, half of the school was gushing because the results were in, and then the other half just groaned, wanting to get it over with.

Gabriella and Taylor stood in line together before school started, and Gabriella sighed over at Taylor who had her arms crossed, "Taylor…it'll be fine. Just cause you may not get Chad, doesn't mean that your relationship isn't over with him", Gabriella pointed out, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Taylor sighed, and they both knew that Taylor hadn't talked to Chad since their fight.

There were two lines for the surveys; one was the girls line, and one was the boys. Gabriella and Taylor were almost to the front, when Taylor nudged Gabriella's side, and nodded her head over to the boys line, across from the girls.

There stood Troy and Chad at the front of their line too. Gabriella turned her attention back to the person sitting in front of her, and she softly said her name, so she could get her results.

Troy snapped his head up when we heard Gabriella's voice, and smiled when she looked up at him, after handed her results. She just blushed, and broke the gaze as she stepped to the side and waited for Taylor to get hers.

Moments later, Taylor had gotten her results, and they hadn't even made it to the corner yet, when Taylor had already started ripping the envelope open, and scanning over her results.

"I got Chad as my number 10!" Taylor squealed, as Gabriella rolled her eyes, still clasping her unopened envelope.

"I got Taylor as my number 10!" They both heard Chad yell out, as the boys walked over to the girls in the corner. Gabriella looked behind Chad and saw Troy following him when his results in hand.

"Yay, you got each other as your number 10's…" Both Troy and Gabriella mumbled, not seeing the actual point here.

"Yeah, and I got Nancy Silverson as my number 1…" Chad pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Taylor saw and heard this, and stopped on Chad's foot before striding away from them all.

"Baby…baby, I'm sorry, it's Valentine's Day. Forgive me please!" Chad called, following Taylor like a puppy.

Gabriella snorted and shook her head, laughing, Troy doing the same thing. "Some things never change" Troy heard Gabriella say and he laughed.

"Um…" Troy cleared his throat and then nodded at Gabriella's results in her hand, "Are you going to open yours?" He asked hopefully, still thinking about a chance of her getting him.

Gabriella gazed down at her envelope and gulped nervously. "Uh…only if you open yours!" She replied back, trying to make a deal with him.

Troy chuckled and nodded, "Deal", he said, as they both tore open their envelopes, and scanned over their list of 10 people.

At the same time, both of their eyes widened.

"Troy Bolton…" Gabriella mumbled softly, looking at her number 1. _Troy's my number 1!!!!_

"Gabriella Montez" Troy breathed at the same time, raking a hand through his hard and letting out a breath that he had been holding. _It actually happened. She's actually my number 1!_

Slowly, but surely, they both looked up from their papers, and gazed at each other longingly. "Um…" Gabriella started, not sure what to say. "I-uh, need to get to my locker…so…" She said stumbling with her words, and turning around.

Gabriella didn't get very far, until she felt someone take hold of her hand and turn her around. Before she knew it, she felt Troy's lips pressed against hers, and Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist.

In a matter of moments, Gabriella had circled her arms around Troy's neck, still holding onto her results in her hand. They both ignored the whispers by their classmates, and kept kissing and kissing.

"Mr. Bolton! Ms. Montez!" They both suddenly heard Mrs. Darbus snap, and they both jumped 20 feet away from each other.

Mrs. Darbus glared coldly at the two, before stalking off. Even though she despised public displays of affection, they both heard her mumble under her breath, "Finally."

They both drew out an awkward breath; Troy scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably; Gabriella playing with the corners of her I-flurtz results in her hands. "Um…" Gabriella blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Oh Montez…" Troy chuckled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "You're not going to run away this time are you?" He smirked at her, and Gabriella felt the blush creep up her cheeks all over again.

"No…" Gabriella eyed him playfully, and hit his arm. "But I'm glad you always stop me" She added on softly, smiling up at him.

They stood next to each other grinning, before Troy leaned in again…

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed, remembering what Mrs. Darbus told them. She laughed as he shot straight up, sliding a few steps away from her.

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments, and they both finally said at the same time, "Well see ya later!" And then walked in different directions to their classes.

As Gabriella walked away, she turned around slowly and shouted out, "Troy!" He turned around immediately, to show that he heard her. Gabriella pointed to her mouth, and he quickly realized, and wiped his own mouth.

Gabriella giggled and added, "You know we have homeroom together…right?" She asked, amused, and she say him getting flustered.

"Oh right" He said sheepishly, as he followed Gabriella down the hallway. This time with a little bit of drool.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Well, do you guys like it? Hate it? I just thought it was a cute one-shot. I'll be getting my results back soon…heh heh._

_Happy Valentine's Day!!!_ _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
